The Brightest Star In The Sky
by xSayori
Summary: A one sided love story between Takuma and an OC. Takes place on a balcony, where the two has a conversation orginally based from the korean drama "You're Beautiful".


Hey everyone! xSayori here~ This will be my first fan-fic (not going to be creative on the first fic) but the star scene will be based from the korean drama "You're Beautiful" directed by Hong Sung Chang. It is a one-sided love story between Takuma Ichijo and my OC. I wanted to bring the wonderful star scene from the drama to you readers, so enjoy !

- I do not own Vampire Knight or the drama You're Beautiful. -

```````OC Info```````

Name: Kyoko Hoshiaki (first, last)

Age: 16

Appearance: Creamy yellow hair, slightly wavy. Hair reaches the elbows and bangs are side swept. Hazel eyes, porcelain skin. Height is 5'3, weight is 46 kilograms.

Status: Pureblood

Kyoko is fairly elegant and proper as a pureblood. She's very well known and has a lovable personality. Her eyesight during the night is horrible, she can barely see in the dark. She rarely shares this secret, but has told her childhood friend Takuma Ichijo, since he is very easy to talk to.

``````` An event from the past ```````

"_Hello, are you Ichijo-san?" an eight year old Kyoko Hoshiaki asked._

"_Why, yes I am, how do you do, Kyoko-sama?" Takuma replied, while taking a bow._

"_It's a bit tiring on days when mother and father wants me to meet dozens of aristocrats…I can never remember all their names." Sighed Kyoko_

"_Well, it helps to remember a person's name when you get to know that person better," chuckled Takuma, "If you'd like, we can go outside and play!"_

"_Play? Outside? Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to go outside. Let's go…Ichijo-san" giggled Kyoko._

```````Present time, at a fancy vampire ball```````

Kyoko needed a small break from greeting so many guests. They all wanted to meet the young pureblood princess. Kyoko stepped onto the balcony that was separated from the large ballroom by a large, velvet curtain. It blocked enough noise that Kyoko was able to hear her own thoughts. Kyoko rested her arms on the balcony railings. It was very calming breathing in the fresh air, but it was late at night, and her eyesight is a bit blurry. Then, a ray of light peeked through the thick curtains.

"Kyoko-sama?" asked a voice while closing the curtains back.

"Hm? Kyoko turned around, "Takuma-san? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Just getting away from all the socializing that's happening back there. How are you liking the party so far?" asked Takuma.

"Nothing interesting has happened so far. I had a lot of small talk with a few guests, but topics they bring up are so boring. They're just contributing to the everyday life I've been having every time they ask what I've been up to. Meeting important vampires over a meal is getting so repetitive…" Kyoko answered, leaning over the balcony railings once again.

Takuma went to join her, placing his hands on the balcony rails beside her.

"How pretty. There are so many stars out tonight," said Takuma, trying to start a conversation.

"I can barely see you here, do you think I can see the stars?" sighed Kyoko

"Then…can you see the moon?" asked Takuma, trying once again.

"It's over there," Kyoko answered, pointing the moon with her slim finger.

"The only star you can see is the moon…" sighed, Takuma, slightly frowning.

"The moon is not a star," Kyoko stated.

"Are you saying the brightest thing at night is not a star?" asked Takuma, a bit bewildered.

"It is only reflecting the light of other planets. Only something like the sun that emits its own light is a star. The moon shines by using the light of other stars," answered Kyoko, a bit amused at the random conversation she's having.

"Well, even if it is using the light of other stars, the moon has its use. Instead of wasting light by emitting during the day like the sun, don't you think the moon is more useful by lighting the way in the dark?" Takuma asked, defending the moon.

"Takuma-san, the reason why the day is bright is because of that 'useless' sun," giggled Kyoko.

"Ah, that's right," replied Takuma, sounding a bit defeated.

"Night or day, the sun is the star," Kyoko stated, while smirked.

"Then I must be something like a moon, using the light of a star like you to be known by many vampires as lady Kyoko's friend," said Takuma, taking in a deep breath.

"But a moon is not completely useless. No matter how many other stars there are at night, the only thing I see is the moon," sighed Kyoko, staring out into the night sky.

After a long silence, Takuma faced Kyoko and started the conversation again, "Kyoko, I can only see one special star right now."

"Huh? You said there were a lot of stars," said the confused Kyoko while squinting her eyes to try and see the far sky.

"There are, but only one star is twinkling so beautifully. I can only see that star," Takuma replied softly, staring at Kyoko's beautiful face.

"There is a star like that?" asked Kyoko, a bit bewildered, and still trying to see the star.

"Yes, it is a star that many people love. Do you think it would be wrong for me to be one of the many people that like that star?" Takuma asked, slightly smiling for the sadness he unexpectedly felt.

"Do you really need permission to like something like that? Ask the star. I'm sure you can see it," replied Kyoko, a bit amused at Takuma's dumbness.

"Yes, I am looking at that star. Would it-"

A speck of light escaped from the ballroom and a voice spoke up, "Kyoko-sama, the Asakura family would like to see you."

"Oh, I'll be right there then," Kyoko turned around and answered. Facing back to the balcony, Kyoko asked, "Takuma-san, I have to go. Maybe you can tell me what you were about to say after the party?"

"You seem very busy. You don't want to keep your guest waiting," Takuma said, giving her a smile.

"Right," replied Kyoko, walking past the curtains and back to the ballroom.

Once Kyoko was long gone, Takuma spoke up again in a whisper, "Would it be okay for me, a mere aristocrat in the shadows, to love you, the pureblood princess that shines the brightest in the sky?"

Author's note: In case some readers didn't understand the one-sided love, Takuma loves Kyoko, but not for her status (didn't really bring out the part where Takuma loves Kyoko for who she is, since it is agree-able that Takuma is the kind of person to love someone for who they are), and Kyoko does not realizes this, but does not love Takuma back either. (She may seem like she is hinting that she likes Takuma, but she is clueless to Takuma's secret message.)

The bright star Takuma is talking about is Kyoko.

The Asakura family is just made up, and not from Vampire Knight.

Feel free to message me if there are further questions.

SEQUEL IS UP! It's called Stars In The Starless Sky ! Check it out, people!


End file.
